<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprinkler by piper__b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296644">Sprinkler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b'>piper__b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 degrees in LA, Buckley-Diaz family, Chris is an adorable kid, Christopher is a bean, Established Relationship, I live for Buckley-Diaz family moments, M/M, Multi, No beta:we die like men, Sprinkler, mentions of the Tsunami and PTSD, or PTSI as Owen called it, so I wrote this, these boys just love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck hooked up the hose and when Eddie had his back turned, he sprayed him with the cold water, making the older man yelp and jump, turning to glare at him. Buck just laughed before he also sprayed Chris, making the boy also yelp, but start giggling after. </p><p>OR;</p><p>It's really warm in L.A. so the Buckley-Diaz family have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sprinkler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the tsunami, Buck and Chris became wary when it came to any type of water besides a shower. (Yes, Chris had a small fear of baths for a bit, but once Buck sat in the tub with Eddie on the outside that it finally wore off)</p><p>It was getting close to a hundred degrees in L.A. and the three Buckley-Diaz boys were frankly tired of the scalding heat. It was too warm inside (even with air conditioning) and too hot outside that they were kind of out of luck. Buck and Eddie were almost about to give up and just walk around naked, when Chris stood frok the couch suddenly.</p><p>"Can we play in the sprinkler?" Chris asked and both men looked to each other then to Chris.</p><p>"Sure, buddy." The two men stood as Chris ran toward his room. Buck and Eddie smiled, running to their own room. They all changed into their swimsuits, Buck and Eddie just wearing their trunks with Chris trailing behind in his own trunks and a t-shirt.</p><p>Buck hooked up the hose and when Eddie had his back turned, he sprayed him with the cold water, making the older man yelp and jump, turning to glare at him. Buck just laughed before he also sprayed Chris, making the boy also yelp, but start giggling after. </p><p>Eddie ran over and basically wrestled the hose from Buck's grip into his own as he started to spray him with the cold water. Eddie had Buck pinned so the younger couldn't move and just kind of took the wet water spray. Then Eddie turned and started to spray their son. The boy erupted in giggles, trying to run away from the cold stream.</p><p>Buck used Eddie's distraction to his advantage and flipped them, easily changing the hose to his own hands and sprayed Eddie with it. The older pushed the younger, giggling man off him and Buck laughed. The hose was lost between them to Chris who took the advantage to lean on one of his crutches and spray both of his fathers. </p><p>The tow men yelped in unison, dodging the spray from the their son. Chris smiled and hobbled to the sprinkler head, swapping out the nozzle for the sprinkler. Once he did that, Buck had jumped up and caught the boy as he was not expecting the spray of water to hit him and he lost his balance. </p><p>Chris was giggling as Eddie looked on with a fond look in his eyes. Buck got the boy on stable feet before he picked him up and ran through the large spray of hose water. Once Buck had made it over with him and Chris soaking, he handed the small boy to his other dad. Eddie smiled and took the boy into his arms.</p><p>They both ran through again. Chris was laughing the entire time while Buck was laughing also, watching his two favorite boys. Then Chris wiggled from Eddie's arms, hobbling to Buck. He grabs his hands and pulls him towards the sprinkler and Eddie.</p><p>Buck smiled and lifted the boy up, jogging to Eddie still standing in the spray of the sprinkler. So, the three sit on the grass as the water spray over them, just basking in the suna and coolness from the water.</p><p>The heat was receding as the sun began to sink in the sky. Eddie turned off the water and lokekd at his two boys. Buck was staring at the sunset with Chris. Both were looking at the multiple of colors all around the sky above. Once Chris started to shiver as the sun dropped lower, that's when Buck and Eddie stood up and carried the boy inside. </p><p>The dried off any remnants of water and got the boy all snuggled into a soft pair of pj's before they dried themselves off and changed. Buck started on getting some resemblance of a dinner going for them as it was already nearing eight o'clock. </p><p>Once Buck got that done, (dino-shaped chicken nuggets and some veggies with fries) he sat the plates on the table and called for the two other boys.</p><p>Once they walked out. Buck kissed the corner of Eddie's mouth before kissing Chris' head and sitting himself down. They all ate, laughing and talking for the time before Eddie started clearing their plates and Buck picked up Chris, taking him to his room.</p><p>"Bucky?" Chris asked once they were tucked in, Buck grabbing his bed time story for the night. </p><p>"Yeah, buddy?" Buck responded, looking st the boy before opening their book.</p><p>"Thank you, for today. I really enjoyed it." The kid yawned and Buck smiled, wrapping an arm around him before kissing his head again.</p><p>"Of course, buddy, but it was your idea." Buck smiled ae Chris smiled up at him.</p><p>"Yeah, and you agreed." Buck laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I did. I just couldn't resist your adorable face." Chris giggled and leaned into Buck, finally quieting as the older man started to read their book. </p><p>Eddie watched from the doorway and smiled once Chris was dozing asleep. Eddie creeped ina and kissed Chris' head, getting a soft "g'night, daddy," in return.</p><p>Eddie pulled the door, where there was about an inch between the frame and door, shut. Before padding down the hallway after Buck. They crawled into their own bed where they tangled themselves together, arms wrapping around the other.</p><p>"I love you, Evan," Eddie whispered against his lips.</p><p>"I love you, Eddie," Buck replied, leaning forward and lazily joining their lips together. Definitely going to have to play with the sprinkler more often</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>